


Wiping your tears

by sunibean



Series: PowerPufftober [14]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Background Bubbles/Boomer, Background Butch/Buttercup, Established Relationship, F/M, Pufftober, blossick cuz they my fav, reds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: He knew she only cried when things got too tough to handle.DAY 16 | CRY | BLOSSICK
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Series: PowerPufftober [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948894
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Wiping your tears

**Author's Note:**

> Blossick fluffffff cause I can

"She's been stressing herself out lately" Bubbles frowned, as her, Buttercup, Robin, and the ruffs watched, the pink powerpuff and princess interact from a classroom window. 

It was afterschool, and Blossom and Princess had stayed after to finish their assignment.

"What are you guys doing?" came Mike's voice, they looked up and saw him and Mitch.

"Nothing-"

"Spying on pink stuff-"

"Worried about Blossy-"

Came three different responses, 

''she has a bad habit of taking on too much than needed" Mitch spoke up, "What all did she take on this week" 

"Took over freshman tutoring" 

"Assisting with cheer practice" 

"Studying for exams" 

"She took over us dealing with monster's this week since I had cheer and Bc had soccer" 

"She's going to die of exhaustion" Brick scoffed. 

"Don't mind him, he's just made Pink Stuff had to cancel their date night" Butch smirked at his brother only to be flipped off. 

Their attention was strayed as they heard a scream. 

"Blossom! It was one mistake! There's nothing wrong with mistakes!" came a yell from Princess. 

"Red you're up" Buttercup laughed, "We'll baby her when we get home" the two puffs walked away their boyfriends not too far behind. 

"I'm out" Mitch said as they seen Princess comes toward the door. 

"Don't be mean" Robin waved. 

"I know you're there" Blossom said as she picked up papers, not looking at her redhead boyfriend. 

"You good?" 

"I'm fine"

"No you're not- Are you crying" Brick said lifting up her chin so he could look at her. 

"Brick, I'm fine" The girl said moving her head away from him, before turning he grabbed her hand. 

"You need a break" 

"From what?" 

"Life" he said trapping her between him and a desk. 

"Too busy for breaks" she said leaning against his chest. 

He gave a chaste but sweet kiss to her forward, "let's go somewhere this weekend, road trip with our siblings and the norms" 

"I have to meet with middle schoolers this weekend" Blossom told him looking up, "besides I don't need a break, I have everything handled"

"You were always a bad liar" 

"Takes one to know one" 

"You're right cherry, so road trip?" Brick asked, wiping her tears.

"Can we get that fancy strawberry shortcake?" 

"Is that a yes?" Brick asked as the girl nodded, "wait you're for real?" 

"Want me to change my mind?"

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey disappointed in myself cause I missed two days.


End file.
